Hallow's Eve
by Black-Cat Princess
Summary: Boo! It's October and everyone's ready for Ichigo the Witch's Halloween party! Join her and her friends in a fun Halloween Spookfest! Read and review for tricks and treats!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Preparation

**Hello my creatures of the night! It is October and Halloween is drifting in the air! The bats are screeching, the ghouls crawl out of hiding and the corpses rise again! **

**To celebrate tricks and treats I'm writing this TMM Halloween special! **

**Grab some candy and enjoy!**

Ichigo zipped through her kitchen, grabbing various jars and bottles. "Must... Create... Halloween... Tricks and... Treats!" she hissed as she poured drops of a golden liquid into a boiling cauldron hanging over one of the various fireplaces in her kitchen.

Momomiya Ichigo was a young witch living on Spider Web Hill in her five story mansion. Her home rested on the pinnacle of Hallow's Eve, a town made entirely of creatures, frights and sights. Every citizen was a creature of the night, with a special ability that gives Halloween a special quality... Ichigo herself was the most important of these creatures... Her powers were more precious to the holiday over anyone else's...

Ichigo, as a witch, had amazing abilities that made her stand out. From her crisp black hat and curly shoes to her deep brown eyes and ruby red hair. But currently the little witch was a mess...

Her red hair was matted from all the flying about. Her hat was crooked at well as limping. Her black dress was dusty and dirty despite the little orange and black spider-knit apron she had around her waist. Her socks were bunched up in places and stained with paint. Ichigo ignored the thumping in her head and flew towards a cauldron full of red and black swirling liquid. The liquid bubbled and gurgled over the fire as Ichigo placed her long spoon into stir. She was in the middle o preparing elements of Halloween as well as creating a feast for her annual Halloween Spookfest Party. Every year her friends would come over and they'd all celebrate until November 1st. It had been a tradition since Ichigo inherited her mansion...

The redheaded witch loved her home and the kitchen was one of her favorite places... It was fairly large due to an expansion spell she had cast in order to cook and prepare the tricks and treats. The floors were black and white tile with dark pink, black and white walls. The cabinets were painted black with white stripes, all hanging on the wash or resting under white marble counters... The cabinets each had a label reading what types of spices or foods of equipment could be found. The fridge was tall and white with bat magnets and spider webs draperies. Inside had the largest amounts of treats and goodies that were widely popular around Hallow's Eve. There were windows above the sink with black and silver spider web designs bordering the panes. Outside sat the many lights of the town.

Ichigo ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed a can labeled "Bat Crisp". Opening it, small black crisps of substance plopped into the pot of red and black. A delightfully sweet smell rose from the pot.

Meanwhile, by the pantry door, Masha awoke from his nap. Masha was Ichigo's familiar. A ghostly black cat with big pink eyes and a bell collar. He lifted his head from his cushy coffin pillow and sniffed. His mouth watered at the scent of multiple Halloween goodies being baked and cooked in the kitchen.

Getting up slowly and stretching, he floated over to his master and rubbed against her leg.

"No Masha. No treats for you, you'll cough up more scare-balls." she scolded, stirring the next pot of orange stew. Masha dropped his ears and floated off, pouting.

Just then, the door to the kitchen opened and in walked Shirogane Ryou, a man similar to Frankenstein. His blue eyes sparked as he smelled the lovely concoctions the little witch was brewing. "A little Halloween brewing, my little ditz?" he cooed.

Ichigo growled, "Don't call me that!"

Shirogane Ryou was Ichigo's self-proclaimed roommate, his parents were friends with her parents and they had become friends. But Ryou's parents had disappeared to work in another place and he had nowhere to go... Being the obnoxious boy that he is, he invited himself to stay...

Ryou was dashing and quite good-looking for a monster. He had pale green-tinted skin with black stitches strewn around. The most prominant stitches were resting on his cheeks, forhead, collar and wrists. On each side if his neck sat a shining metal bolt. Ryou had a mop of messy blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. He wore a torn gray long sleeve shirt under a black vest with a white stitch theme. He wore dark pants with a similar pattern. He wore simple brown loafers on his feet. In his hands were buckets filled with golden leaves.

"Where do you want the leaves?" he asked, holding up the buckets.

"Place them on the table and grab some spooky sheets. In a minute I'll need your help with baking them and crispying them." the little witch instructed. Ryou nodded and did as he was told, Masha floating over to him.

Ichigo placed a cover over the pot she was stirring and waved her hand. It glowed light green and the fire died down to small flames.

Ichigo then zipped over to Ryou who had placed all the leaves on the spooky sheets as if they were balls of cookie dough. Standing beside him, she looked to him. "Now, we need some lightening. Can you spark up for me?"

Ryou brought his hands to his bolts, a dull blue glow erupted into his hands. Pulling them from his neck, strips of thin and wiry blue lightening followed. Like thread, he tugged them free from the metal and through out his hands. The lightening spread from his fingers and bolted onto the spooky sheets. The entire kitchen glowed brightly as the leaves shook on the sheets.

Ichigo smiled happily as the lightening died and the smell of crisp leaves filled the kitchen. The leaves were lightly steaming and golden orange and yellow. Ichigo waved her hands again and the sheets lifted off the table. "

"Grab the blender would ya?" she asked, it was t log before a chrome and black blender was placed in front of her. Ryou opened it and Ichigo shuffled the leaves into the blender. Placing the sheets aside, she held out her hand and her fingers sparked with pink energy. A purple vile with a cork in the top appeared. The cork popped out and the vial was emptied of its content, a grayish violet liquid.

_**Eeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh!**_

Ichigo and Ryou jumped at the sound of their doorbell. Guests were arriving!

Ichigo glanced at the clock on the wall with a swinging bat under it. The party was to start at 8 o'clock and it was 7:50! Ichigo cried out as she looked at her messy appearance. Looking over at Ryou, "Could you finish the food? I have to decorate the living room!"

Ichigo didn't hear his reply as she flew into the den. Chanting slowly, she waved her hands which glowed bright pink. Beams of energy erupted from her fingers and little sparks of light zoomed about the room. The furniture was rearranged and streamers of orange and black were strung along the walls. Spider web drapes were hung and the center coffin table was lit with candles.

The screech of the door bell echoed again and Ichigo remembered her appearance. With a fast chant, a flick of the wrists and snapping of fingers, a flare of light traveled around Ichigo's body. The dress and apron she wore was changed to a black sleeveless dress with a flared skirt and a halter top. Her lower arms were covered with black fabric that connected to a silver on Ichigo's middle fingers. Her legs now had long socks and curly black witch shoes. Ichigo's red hair was freshly cleaned and her hat was crisp and freshly cleaned.

Remembering the guests, she brushed out her skirt and grabbed the jack-o-lantern-faced doorknob.

**Ta da!**

**Happy October my friends! What did you think of the first chapter? **

**Did you guys catch my Halloween puns?**

**Spooky Sheets=Cookie Sheets**

**Scareball= Hairball**

**Coffin Table= Coffee Table**

**Ha ha! Anyway another chapter will come later! **

**Review and tell me what you think and I'll see you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: More Guests

**BOO! Who's ready for more Halloween tricks and treats?!**

**First off, I'm happy I've gotten some reviews for this story and I hope this chapter will answer the one question many of you were asking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did my work would be canon!**

**Alright! I'll let you guys read! Enjoy!**

Ichigo opened the door, to find her friends Retasu and Minto. "Hi, guys! So glad you could make it!" the witch happily greeted. Retasu smiled, "Thank you for inviting us! I've been looking forward to this party all year!" she said eagerly as Ichigo moved aside to let her and Minto in. Looking around the den, Minto grinned. "Nice job with the decorating... Way better than last year." Retasu nodded, "You did a great job, Ichigo!"

Midorikawa Retasu was a creature from the Black Lagoon but she was much prettier than most of the creatures. She was fair-skinned and covered with delicate scales. Her hair was long, curled and bright green. She had green fins for ears and seashells pinned in her hair. She had kind ocean blue eyes behind cute nerd glasses. Retasu was very beautiful and seemed more like a mermaid than a fish monster. She wore a simple scaly green and black dress with glowing sequins. She had a leather belt on her waist with small blue vials attached. Being a fish creature, she needed to keep hydrated... Each of those vials gave her enough water for hours at a time. Her legs were long and her feet were bare. Between her toes were thin silk-like webbing.

Aizawa Minto was a siren. A beauty that could lure any male creature into her palms... But she had vowed to never use her magic on anyone close to her friends... Minto was a high member of society and was a snob, but she was Ichigo's first female friend and they were very close. Minto was beautiful, she had dark blue hair that was curly and shoulder-length. She was fair-skinned and her eyes were an alluring blue. Her lips were pale and accented her smooth skin. Minto wore a blue dress that reached her mid-thigh. The dress was smooth and had small blue feathers strewn around, it was sleeveless and fit her figure perfectly. On her back was a small pair of blue wings with smooth feathers. Her small legs were smooth and her feet had little flats with sparkly feathers pinned on.

Ichigo shut the door and watched as Minto sat down on a red chair with her legs crossed. "I'm eager to see what you and that hunk of a roommate have set out for food this year..." Ichigo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Ryou has worked hard and I greatly appreciate his help." she said, wiping her hands on her skirt.

Speaking of the blond boy, he came in with two plates of steaming white ghost cookies. "Ichigo, the cookies are ready." he said, looking over to see Minto and Retasu sitting in the den. Smiling gently, he greeted them with a hello.

Ichigo then proceeded to help Ryou bring all the prepared food into the living room and onto the coffin table. Platters shaped like pumpkins, tombstones, bats, skulls and spiders were arranged in circles around a large display stand that held a five layer black cake with orange spiderweb designs on the black icing. On the top was a candied jack-o-lantern smiling creepily.

Ryou wiped his hands on his pants as Ichigo admired the work. Turning toward him with a happy smile on her face, she said, "Thank you so much! I appreciate the help!"

Ryou felt his cheeks heat up at her words but he looked away. "I-I'm going to check in the drinks!" he said as he moved into the kitchen again.

Ichigo giggled, Minto and Retasu giggled as well. "He's such a nice guy." the witch said.

**_Eeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh!_**

More guests were arriving! Ichigo floated over to the door, grabbed the handle and opened it.

An eager smile appeared on her lips. Before her stood Fujiwara Zakuro, Fon Purin and Akasaka Keichiro.

"Hello Ichigo." Zakuro greeted, a calm smile on her thin lips. "Good evening, Zakuro-san. You too Purin and Akasaka-san!" Ichigo greeted and stepped aside to let her guests in. "Good to see you again, Ichigo-san." Keichiro said warmly.

Ichigo closed the door, and watched as Minto immediately rushed to Zakuro's side. The siren was always eager to see her 'onee-sama'. Purin was hugging on Retasu while Keichiro was talking to Ryou in the kitchen.

Keichiro was a walking corpse. He was very pale and half of his appendages were bone. Keichiro wore a white shirt with tears in it, black pants and brown loafers. His hair was long and brown, he always kept it tied at the nape of his neck. His right arm and left leg were pure bone while his face was still covered in flesh, he was quite handsome. His eyes were dark and colorless but he was still kind. He had died before Ichigo was born and was resurrected as Ryou's gaurdian. He was a kind man who loved to bake and cook, a man of high domestic skills as well. Keichiro was a pure gentleman...

Ichigo smiled as Purin tackled her in a hug, Purin was part werewolf and she was always full if energy. She nuzzled Ichigo happily, her tail wagging. "This is goin to be so much fun, Ichigo-onee-chan! Na no da!" she squealed.

Purin was fairly small but what she lacked in size she made up for in energy. She was covered in a thin coat of golden brown fur that was smooth and looked like silk. She had blonde tresses that were lightly braided, she had big brown eyes that made her look adorable instead if terrifying. She had a tiny black nose and sharp canine teeth. Purin also had claws on her feet and hands that could retract, her feet were always bare. Purin wore an orange Chinese sleeveless shirt and matching pants. The bottom of the pants were tight on her calves. Behind her waved her little furry tail. She was absolutely adorable...

Ichigo stood with Purin still hugging her, looking down at the little girl, she smiled. "Ne, Purin?"

Purin looked up at her, "I invited _him_ too." she whispered.

Immediatly knowing who 'he' was, Purin grinned widely as she squealed. "Awesome! I get to see him again! Na no da!" she cried. She jumped up and down eagerly as the others looked toward the energetic girl.

Ichigo giggled at the girl's excitement. She had so much energy! She was now dancing about happily while the others laughed and watched.

**_Eeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh!_**

The doorbell rang eerily again as Purin continued to dance about. Ichigo turned and opened the door after smoothing out her skirt again.

Once the door was open, Ichigo was looking up at Ikisatashi Pai and Ikisatashi Taruto The first and third sons of the Phantoms.

"Hello, Pai-san! Taruto-san! Good evening!" she greeted happily, offering them a way in. Pai nodded solemnly as he moved quietly inside. Taruto followed, "Thanks, from both of us." he said as he followed his big brother into the living room.

Ikisatashi Pai and Ikisatashi Taruto were the sons of the head of the Phantoms, a creature that could become invisible, go through walls and fly. They were a quiet family but they were happy and well-functioning.

Ikisatashi Pai was the oldest son and a genius. He was tall and stoic. He had violet hair and pale skin, his eyes were matching his hair. Pai wore a dark gray shirt and crisp black pants. He wore shiny black shoes and had a dark trench coat on his shoulders. On his head was a gray fedora. He looked like a mysterious figure from an old forties movie... Though he was quiet and intimidating, he was in a relationship with Retasu.

Ichigo found it absolutely adorable that they were together. They both loved books and were quite smart! They were such sweethearts!

Purin and Taruto however, though they were friends, Purin was very persistent. She loved tackling him in hugs and keeping him close. They did enjoy pulling Halloween pranks together though...

Taruto was the youngest child of the Ikisatashi family. He was mischievous and loved pulling pranks throughout the year. Since he was young, Taruto had not fully developed into his abilities. He could fly but he could not become completely invisible or fly through walls. Taruto was still a cute young man. He had brown hair tied in cute pigtails but tonight he had his shoulder length hair tied at the nape of his neck. He had orange eyes and pale skin like his brother's. Taruto was wearing a dark red collared shirt and black pants. He wore brown laced loafers and a black coat. He had no hat on his head like his brother.

Everyone seemed to be accounted for, Ichigo scanned her living room for anyone missing.

She invited the siren, the werewolf, the corpse, the vampire, the fish maid and the phantoms.

Ichigo frowned as she tried to think of someone who she had invited but the name did not come to mind, much to her annoyance. She pressed her knuckle to her lip as she thought.

_Who else did I invite?_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Ichigo squealed as her back fell against a firm chest. The others were now looking at her.

A soft voice whispered into the girl's ear: "Good evening, my strawberry witch."

Large black feathers fell from the air and onto the carpet as silence filled the room.

**Ha ha! More of our characters have appeared! The party will soon commence!**

**I hope you guys like this story and I want you to tell me what you think! **

**Review please and tricks or treats will come your way!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ready to Party!

**I'm back!**

**I have a fresh new chapter for you! I hope you all like it!**

**Now I have a three-day weekend and I'm going to try and squeeze in another chapter depending on how things progress...**

**Now enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMM!**

Ichigo pushed her way out of the mysterious person's arms and backed off.

Her brown eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, looking at her surprise-hugger.

_Now I remember..._

There stood a tall and lanky boy smirking at her with one hand on his waist. He was pale and had long legs. He wore slightly ripped dark pants that accented his thin legs, black converse sneakers were laced slightly-loose on his feet. He wore a forest-green shirt that had three buttons open at the top, exposing his chest. The collar was trim and the shirt was untucked and loose. The boy had forest-green hair that looked silky and fine though it was loose and free-flowing. He had golden cat-like eyes that sparked with mischief and cunning as he stared at the adorable little witch. His lips were soft and pale, a small pointed canine resting on his bottom lip. His large black feathered wings was completely recognizable...

Ikisatashi Kisshu... Her closest friend...

He was the middle child of the Ikisatashi family, though he wasn't a phantom. He was a rare creature from Japanese mythology: a tengu.

A tengu was a crow demon. Cunning, majestic and full o surprises. As a tengu, he gave Halloween the crows that cawed and picked at the flesh of the rotting corpses... Kisshu had been abandoned as a young child and was adopted into the Ikisatashi family. He had never met his real parents but the Ikisatashi group brought him in as one of their own. He grew up with Pai and Taruto as they blossomed into ghostly creatures.

Though he had a troubled past, he always smiled and enjoyed spending time with the family and his friends. He was mischievous like his younger brother but he was cunning and smart too. In his group of friends, there was one he wanted to be particularly close to.

Ichigo the Witch.

The little cutie had brought him under her spell and he fell for her hard and fast. Their first meeting had begun with a stolen kiss. The witch was so embarrassed that afternoon... Every time he saw her he would hug on her and whisper sweet words to her.

Though it was sweet and romantic, the redhead found it annoying. They were close friends and though Ichigo had known the other girls longer, Kisshu managed to wedge his way into her mind and heart. They would hang out together and they got to know each other. He would enjoy teasing her and comforting her... She actually enjoyed talking to him. After meeting with him and understanding him, to Ichigo's surprise, he became her closest friend...

Kisshu smirked as he put his hands in his pockets. "I've been waiting for this party all year. I'm so excited." he whispered.

Ichigo blushed as he pecked her on the cheek. "I'm really happy to be here Ichigo..." he whispered.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at him.

Suddenly a burst of orange flew past Ichigo and attached itself to Kisshu. "Onii-chan! You came!" Purin cried happily as she hugged Kisshu's legs.

Ichigo giggled as Purin squeezed him tightly.

The others watched in surprise and giggled as Kisshu tied to pry the little wolf off his legs. Ichigo stifled a hard laugh as Purin kept her grip strong on her onii-chan's legs.

Seeing as everyone had arrived and was accounted for, the witch moved over towards the coffin table and picked up a ghost cookie.

She felt a rush of pride but her as she looked at the food she had prepared... It was all so yummy.

There was a platter of spider egg bagels with scream cheese spread, a fresh pumpkin shell filled with green swamp gumbo, a plate of bone chips accompanied by a bowl of ash guacamole, a platter of candied rotten apples, chocolate-covered mini jack-o-lanterns, autumn leave crisp bread and bat-shaped crackers with assorted cheeses. In the center of the spread sat the giant cake.

Suddenly a pale hand with long black nails placed itself on the witch's shoulder. Ichigo immediatly knew who it was: Zakuro.

The beauty smiled at the witch as she looked at her with deep eyes. "Thank you for having us here tonight." she said cooly. Ichigo turned to face her fully and smiled gratefully, "I'm happy to could come, Zakuro-san!"

Fujiwara Zakuro was the head vampire of the manor that sat at the center of town. She was considered royalty and she was admired far and wide. Zakuro was tall and skinny, she was well-endowed and had beautiful legs and hips. She was fair skinned and had dark violet hair that reached her lower back. She had crystal blue eyes that were mesmorizing and very deep. Her face was clear and pretty so she was wearing hardly any makeup. Her lips were lightly painted red and her fangs peaked out delicately. She was currently wearing a silk long-sleeve dress that was the color of a plum. It accented her curves and fit like a glove. The sleeves were somewhat torn as well as the bottom of the dress. The neck line of the dress was a little low and there was a small black bow on the collar. Around her neck was a black choker with a bat charm hanging from it. Zakuro had black flats on her feet, which peaked out from under the gown. A true beauty.

Zakuro waved her hand, "I love the decorations. As always, the place looks fang-tastic." The witch smiled in happiness as she admired her work.

The whole living room was aglow. The walls were pale red and stickers of bats and spiders sat scattered along the room. The marble fireplace in the corner was roaring with green flames. On the mantel there were pictures of her friends as well as white melted candles. There were lacy black streamers strewn around it...

The black cushy chairs and sofa were pressed against the walls to make room for the guests. The center coffin table held all the food and was draped with black and silver spiderweb fabric. Her pumpkin and skull shaped lanterns glowed orange and white as they floated above the party-goers.

"Thanks Zakuro-san! It's fun hosting parties!" Ichigo chuckled as she clapped her hands. Zakuro giggled too, "Can I get you a drink?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro nodded, "Thank you, dear. I'll have a Bloody Mary cocktail."

"AB-positive?"

"Just what I like."

Ichigo smiled and snapped her fingers. A green wine bottle appeared and a martini glass, both floating. The cork popped off and the bottle tilted over the glass. Thick red liquid poured into the glass smoothly.

When the glass was filled, the bottle was capped and disappeared when Ichigo snapped her fingers again. Ichigo waved her hand and a chunk of celery appeared on a toothpick. It placed itself in the drink and Ichigo pointed her finger towards Zakuro and the martini glass floated into the vampire's hand.

Taking a sip, the girl smiled. "Thank you."

Across the room, Purin had let go of Kisshu and was jumping on Taruto. Pai was currently chatting with Retasu, Keichiro and Ryou were in the kitchen and Minto was sitting on a chair sipping terror tea with scream and sugar that Ryou had brought to her.

The witch happily clapped her hands over her chest.

Her Halloween party had begun...

**Done! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you'll be happy by the time you finish this story!**

**October's almost over but Halloween is close as well! I plan to finish this before November begins!**

**I will try and give another chapter and a final after that. Hopefully you guys will like it!**

**(Oh! Zakuro's drink was only blood in a glass! Not alcohol!)**

**I'm so happy I have readers and reviews for this story! :)**

**Ciao babies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Party Games

**Konnichiwa!**

**New chapter and we are almost done!**

**I'm happy you all have decided to continue reading this and I hope you have all liked it!**

**On with the chapter!**

The party was in full swing. Ichigo couldn't be happier.

Purin and Taruto were chasing each other around the house, Pai was reading an old book with Retasu on the couch, Zakuro was drinking her glass of blood while Minto spoke with her about the vampiress' amazing work on her outfit, Ryou and Keichiro were laughing and chatting over glasses of poison-ivy fruit punch.

Everyone was having a good time...

Ichigo sipped her glass of punch as she looked outside the window. Her pumpkin patch glowed in the eerie moonlight as the wind blew over her creeping willow trees.

_Such a beautiful night..._

A gentle hand grabbed Ichigo's hip and the redhead squeaked as she was pulled gently towards he owner of the arm.

"Hi, honey." a gentle voice whispered.

Ichigo rolled her eyes as she looked up at Kisshu who was smiling and holding his own glass of punch. "Hello." she mumbled.

Kisshu squeezed her hip, "I'm having a lot of fun, my little witch." he cooed into her ear. Ichigo blushed as she looked away. Kisshu chuckled as he then sipped his punch.

Across the room, Minto had called over Retasu, Purin and Zakuro. She smirked as they watched the two interact by the window. "Okay, guys, I have a plan! We need to get these two together." she whispered to the huddle of girls. Retasu and Zakuro smiled as Purin began to giggle at the idea.

Minto smirked as she rubbed her hands together, "Okay, first we need to start the party games..."

Back at the window, Ichigo blushed as Kisshu leaned on her. "You're so cute, my little strawberry..." he whispered as he rubbed his cheek against hers. He had put his punch down and had his arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders. He was clinging to her as he smiled happily.

Suddenly, Retasu popped up beside Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san, I don't mean to interrupt..." she said nervously, her scales shining. The redhead gasped as she pushed Kisshu off her and turned toward Retasu, thankful that the creature of the deep came up to her.

"Yes! Retasu! How can I help you!?" she squeaked as she looked at the green-haired sea beauty.

Retasu looked over to Purin, who was sitting with Taruto on the couch, was pouting with her arms crossed. "Purin-san is upset that the party doesn't have games or other entertainment. She won't stop pouting."

Ichigo blinked as she looked at her on the couch. She ha her arms crossed and her bottom lip jutted out. Taruto sat next to her with his arm on her shoulder.

The witch tapped her chin before smiling and waving her hands and pink smoke appeared around her fingertips.

"Games. Games. Games."

***20 minutes later***

Ichigo laughed as Pai slammed Ryou's arm down on the table again. After playing Pin the Tail on the Dragon and Scarades the group was holding arm-wrestling contests.

Pai had beaten everyone and was totally humble about it. He had on a straight face every time he beat someone and Ichigo wondered if Retasu's Kiss of Inspiration on his lips made him unbeatable...

Kisshu stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed. He stared at the group as they laughed at Ryou sparking angrily at his loss. His eyes trained on Ichigo as she clapped and laughed.

The tengu hissed as he licked his lips. She was so perfect and he had made a vow to tell her how he really felt... Tonight...

After many rounds of arm wrestling and other games including Scornhole, Boo Darts and even a round of Musical Scares, Minto and the girls decided to finish off the games with a real good one...

"Truth, Dare or Scare!" Minto proclaimed as she put her finger up dramatically as the other girls but Ichigo began to cheer for the game.

Before the witch could say anything, she was pushed onto the ground between Purin and Zakuro. Minto grinned as Kisshu sat across from Ichigo and she looked toward her entourage of trouble-makers.

"Now, we all know the rules. Pick truth and you MUST answer, pick dare and you MUST perform it or pick scare and we send you into the closet and someone of choice will scare you. Now let's begin!"

Ichigo swallowed as she watched Minto point to Retasu. Truth, Dare or Scare was her least favorite party game. She was always a victim of embarrassing questions and dares. But she decided just this once that she would play but pray they wouldn't pick on her, especially Kisshu...

The group laughed as Retasu licked her hand of the salt that Minto had poured into her hand. Her lips puckered and she made funny faces as she completed her dare.

Ichigo winced, she never liked salt and she felt bad for Retasu... Eating a handful of salt... Eww!

Many other dares and truths were performed, some scares but mostly truths and dares... Truths about funny secrets and confessions, dares about funny dancing or eating bizzare things... A totally crazy game.

Unfortunately it was Ichigo's turn and Minto was pointing at her with an evil grin on her face. Her feathers ruffled as she asked the dreaded question.

"Truth, Dare or Scare?"

Ichigo swallowed and straightened her back. Minto was not going to make the readhead do something stupid nor scare her. Ichigo took a deep breath before answering.

"I pick truth." she said solemnly.

Minto's smirk grew, her plan working easily. Looking toward the other girls, she winked. Her dark eyes twinkled with mischief, rubbing her hands together and grinning, the words came.

"What are your feelings toward a certain tengu?"

The room immediately fell silent as Ichigo felt her heart hitch in her throat. He cheeks grew hot as she caught everyone staring at her, especially Kisshu, who was staring intently at her. Minto's smirk grew, her mind set on getting Ichigo to confess.

It had been clear as day when Minto noticed Kisshu's advances toward the witch and through private talks with him, she knew about his true feelings and plans to make Ichigo his lover. Being a fond romantic novel lover, she swooned. Retasu was then told and the two had decided to get the two together.

After years of talking to the redhead and reading through her journal, the siren and the sea beauty were able to detect some conflict inside the redhead's heart. But her heart was leaning a tad bit closer to the romantic side and the two were ecstatic.

The group had decided that night that Momomiya Ichigo would find out her feelings towards the cute crow demon... They would see to it.

Ichigo squirmed in her spot on the floor as she pulled at the hem of her skirt. Nervousness ebbed at her mind as she tried to figure out what to say.

Minto crossed her arms, "We want the whole truth. Pai-san can tell if you're lying." she hissed behind her sharp teeth. Inside, her heart beated heavily in anticipation for the witch's answer.

Kisshu, himself, was even more anticipated. That question was one he was going to ask himself when he was the one to pick someone. He was going to ask how Ichigo truly felt for him. Either as a friend or a lover... He knew Ichigo had some form of love-like feeling... He knew her better than anyone... At least he thought he did...

The room was still silent as the others looked at the little witch. She felt hot and was shaking in nervousness. Ichigo's cheeks were lightly red and she was trying to find the strength to swallow around the lump that formed in her throat.

_This is so embarrassing..._

Minto, as well as the other girls were getting impatient. Minto scowled, "If you don't answer we'll make you give Kisshu a special dance..." she hissed.

Ichigo blinked at the word 'special'. Her cheeks darkened in color, annoyance and fear loomed in her mind.

_I'm gonna get you for this, Minto!_

Ichigo looked over to see Kisshu staring at her with an anticipated look on his face as he looked at her in expectation. His golden eyes twinkled and his wings lay limp around him. He seemed ready to jump on her or cry his eyes out...

Ichigo swallowed and hid her eyes under the brim of her witch hat.

Abruptly standing up, she clenched her fists. "I need some air." she whispered. The girls muffled their gasps of surprise as the witch rushed out of the living room and out the door.

**Phew! All done! I hope you all liked it! It's almost over though! **

** :(**

**Anyway, one or two more chapters and this baby's gonna be done!**

**As usual, review please!**

**Tell me what you think! Good, bad? Awesome or crappy? I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Sweet Finale

**Oh my God! I am so sorry! I finished the chapter last nigh but it ended up deleted and I couldn't get it back! So this is a bad and slow update! I'm so sorry! Im so upset abou it cause now I have to rewrite it all over again! I am so sorry! **

**I was going to update "Forever and More" this weekend but it may be delayed due to my stupid phone acting up! **

**Enjoy this chapter my friends. Again I'm so sorry! Please find it in your hearts to forgive me for finishing a Halloween special in November! I feel so stupid!**

Ichigo plopped herself onto the top step of her porch. The cold breeze blew through her hair as she sighed. Looking around, she let her mind wander.

Her acres of pumpkin patches glowed under the light of the white full moon. The creeping willow trees littered the yard as the breeze blew through their naked branches. Many red, yellow and orange leaves danced about in the breeze as they fell loose from the other trees around the witch's home. The sky above was cloudless and the moon sat tall and open to the world below. The night sky was so clear, every star could be seen s slike diamonds as they littered the sky.

_It's such a beautiful night..._

Ichigo sighed as she took her hat off her head and placed it next to her on the porch. She ran her fingers through her hair as she began to think abou what happened inside... She just rushed out in the middle of a game, how completely rude.

The little witch sighed as she pinched the bridge if her nose. "I'm so stupid... "I couldn't even answer a stupid question..."

It was then that Ichigo felt her mind go blank as she recalled the question Minto had asked her in front of the entire party.

"**_What are your feeling toward a certain tengu?"_**

Ichigo frowned as she thought about Minto hiding that stupid smile of hers as she asked the question. Minto had a knack for getting people to admit things as well as manipulate them to do her bidding. She was a siren after all.

_But what are my feelings...?_

The redhead licked her dry lips as the question echoed through her mind. Every other thought had been cleared out and that one question echoed through her head.

"Ichigo?"

At the sound of her name being called she turned and found Kisshu standing behind her in front of the closed door. Ichigo swallowed uneasily as she put on a small smile. "H-Hello. I didn't hear you come out Kisshu." she mumbled.

The crow demon kept a straight face as he looked down at the little witch. Walking over to her, he sat down beside her on the porch, placing his elbows on his legs to support his torso. His golden eyes never left her face.

Ichigo looked down at her hands in her lap, nervous under his gaze. "You're missing the party..." she murmured, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Kisshu's expression did not change as he placed his chin on his palm. "It wouldn't be a party without you, Ichigo." he whispered cooly. Ichigo's face turned red at the comment, she fiddled with her skirt more as if it was the most fun thing in the world.

Ichigo's heart beat heavily against her rib cage as he continued to stare at her with those sharp goldent eyes. Her mind fogged up with heated thoughts as she thought over what she would say. But that one question decided to make another appearance in her thoughts...

_But what are my feelings...?_

Ichigo shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself, a cold feeling filling her mind. Kisshu immediately noticed this and moved closer to the redhead.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

The redhead did not respond as she felt the crazy feelings and thoughts rush through her mind and her heart beating fast in her chest.

_What d-do I say to him...? I-I don't know what to say..._

Kisshu watched in fear as the the object of his desires began to shiver. "Ichigo?" he called tenderly as he reached toward her.

The witch felt her mind clear momentarily as Kisshu took her face between his hands, making her look at him. "Is this because of Truth, Dare or Scare...?" he whispered gently, as if she were a young child.

Ichigo slowly nodded, letting her head slowly fall. Her bangs now covered her eyes from view. Kisshu sighed as he moved her bangs out of her eyes. "Ichigo, I'm sorry Minto was so blunt with the questions. You know how she is..." he murmured.

Ichigo said nothing as she let him hold her and look at her. "Ichigo, could you tell me... what you would have said...?"

The witch sighed, annoyed at the question. She figured he would try to get a confession out of her or the answer to Minto's question. He was always like that... Mischievous and manipulative... But the redhead couldn't help but believe that was adorable about him.

Ichigo sighed, she felt her heart beat heavily as he stared at her with those gorgeous eyes. "Ichigo, please... I would like an answer..." he whispered in her ear. "I'm very curious as to what your true feelings are... Am I only a friend to you?" he asked gently as if to not upset her. Kisshu wished with all his might that the witch would say he was more than a friend to her. He had wished that since the day he met her...

Ichigo had her own battle going on in her head. She still did not know of her feelings toward the tengu. In her journal, she wrote about how conflicted she felt as well as the possibility of her beginning to fall for his charms...

_What can I say to him...? _

Kisshu held Ichigo close to his chest as he stroked her red hair fondly. He had become mesmerized by her beauty and calmness despite the tense situation they were in. Gently running his nimble fingers through the locks of silky red, he breathed in her strawberry scent.

_She's so cute..._

He loved this girl so much and he wanted nothing more than to keep her close to him forever... He wanted to wake up and see her sleeping face beside his each morning, he wanted to eat her delicious cooking, enjoy intimate moments by the fire... Kisshu wanted to do it all. Not wanting to feel more suspense and dread, he merely asked:

"Please, Ichigo, I need to know how you feel... Please..."

Kisshu felt Ichigo tense under his grip before pushing him off her and facing the yard. Her hands were clenched in her lap and her bangs were covering her eyes. Ichigo's delicate cheeks were red and radiated tender heat.

Kisshu looked at her in disappointment. "Ichigo-"

"I d-do really like you..."

Everything fell silent.

Kisshu's eyes widened as his mouth dropped lightly. His heart had momentarily stopped beating as he looked at the witch.

_W-What did s-she just say...?_

Kisshu sat frozen in his spot on the porch beside the redhead, who was still blushing and not speaking. His mind filled with relief as he smiled with happiness.

Ichigo noticed his reaction and she blushed harder. Clutching her skirt in a death-grip, she hissed out, "D-Don't laugh! Y-You got your answer!" the witch seethed as she wished she could curl up into a ball and disappear. Her thoughts were cut off as Kisshu wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her so her head lay on his chest. Ichigo squeaked at the contact, her face becoming warmer by the second.

Kisshu placed his head on Ichigo's, "You don't know how happy I am now that you've said you liked me... I'm so glad..." he murmured cooly.

Ichigo turned her head to look at him, "I don't know if I love you or not though... I need time..." she whispered in a scared tone. Kisshu gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I'll be sure to make you fall head over heels in love with me Ichigo... We're in this together." he murmured. "I'll love my little strawberry witch forever." he cooed.

Ichigo lifted her head to retort but instead her lips met his. Kisshu closed his eyes and kissed her firmly, their soft lips locked perfectly.

_I love you so much... My little witch..._

Inside the house, the girls squealed in delight at seeing the couple lock lips. They had seen the entire thing through the tinted windows and they could not be happier. Minto and Retasu were dancing happily over the success if their plan. Though it was a little dysfunctional after Ichigo rushed out during the game, they new sending Kisshu out would help fix up the plan to get them together. After many years of crazy ideas and schemes, they had successfully gotten the witch and tengu together...

Back outside, Kisshu had let Ichigo's lips go and be pressed his forehead against hers, feeling the heat on her skin. Ichigo looked at him with dazed eyes as he smiled tenderly at his love.

"Happy Halloween, my sweet."

**Voila!**

**Halloween special is done! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**As stated in the first authors note, my phone acted stupid and I lost the chapter last night. I greatly apologize for not having been able to finish this last night but its here now.**

**Please give me some feedback and review! Good ending? Bad ending? Great story or crappy story?**

**Do tell your thoughts!**

**Ciao babies!**


End file.
